Let Me Let Go
by cutechica
Summary: Emma looks at him and sees how happy he is. Why can't she get over the fact that he's not happy with her?


Let Me Let Go

A/N: Here's another Sean and Emma songfic. These seem to be my specialty. For some reason, I can listen to a song, and come up with a story right away. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi (tear)—that belongs to Epitome Pictures. I also don't own "Let Me Let Go", which is sung by Faith Hill.

_

* * *

_

* * *

_I thought it was over, baby_

_We said our goodbyes_

_But I can't go a day without your face_

_Goin' through my mind_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Emma sat down on the steps of Degrassi Community School and positioned herself very carefully. She wanted to "watch" him without anyone knowing that she was watching him. It's complicated, but, for some reason, she can't get over him. She watched him put his arm around his new girlfriend. It's like he's already moved on. But, she can't. He won't let her let go.

* * *

_In fact not a single minute_

_Passes without you in it_

_Your voice, your touch, memories of your love_

_Are with me all of the time_

* * *

She sighed. Everything about him was still there. She couldn't escape them. Every time she passed her locker, she thought of all the times they had just hanging out there between classes. Sometimes, she still thought that he would come over to her locker to hang out. But, he never did. She couldn't even escape him at home. The couch reminded her of all of the Friday night movie marathons. Her room was a constant reminder of all of their make-out sessions. Everything in this town reminded her of him.

* * *

_Let me let go, baby_

_Let me let go_

_If this is for the best_

_Why are you still in my heart_

_Are you still in my soul_

_Let me let go_

* * *

He had told her that is was best for both of them if they just ended things. She never had time for him, and he wanted to hang out with his new friends. She had agreed, thinking that it really was for the best. She never thought that it would be this hard to get over him. She thought Chris could help her out with that, but that relationship didn't last too long, mainly because she couldn't get over Sean. There was no way that she could let go.

* * *

_I talked to you the other day_

_Looks like you made your escape_

_You put us behind, no matter how I try_

_I can't do the same_

* * *

She had ran into him the other day. Literally ran into him. He helped her pick up her books, and they started a short, somewhat forced conversation. He said that things between him and Ellie were great. And, he had looked really happy. She had been hoping that there was some shadow of his feelings for her, some shadow of the misery that she had been going through. But, there was nothing but happiness. It hurt her to see him that happy with someone else.

* * *

_Let me let go, baby_

_Let me let go_

_It just isn't right_

_I've been two thousand miles_

_Down a dead end road_

* * *

Everything that she had tried to do to get over him hadn't worked. It seemed like she would never get over him. She would start to finally be free of him, then some reminder of what they had would reel her back in. No matter what she did, she couldn't win.

* * *

_Let me let go, darlin', won't you_

_I just gotta know, yeah_

_If this is for the best_

_Why are you still in my heart_

_Are you still in my soul_

_Let me let go_

* * *

Emma looked over at him, talking, eating, and laughing with all of his friends. Here she was, alone. No Chris, no Manny…no one. She sighed once again. What did she do? Why couldn't she get over these feelings for Sean. Why couldn't she just rip him out of her heart like he had ripped her out of his?

* * *

_The lights of this strange city are shinin'_

_But they don't hold no fascination for me_

_I try to find the bright side, baby_

_But everywhere I look_

_Everywhere I turn_

_You're all I see_

* * *

She wanted to get away from this town just so that she could escape his memory. She knew that running from her problems was no way to deal with them; they would just catch up with you. But, she had a feeling that this problem wouldn't want to catch up with her. So, why couldn't she run? She had nothing here anymore. She no longer had anything to look forward to in this town. She just wanted to get away from him.

* * *

_Let me, let me let go, baby_

_Let me let go_

_It just isn't right_

_I've been two thousand miles_

_Down a dead end road_

* * *

Emma looked over at him one last time. Why couldn't she just forget him? Why was he always haunting her? How could he forget so easily? Did she mean nothing to him? She couldn't go a day with out seeing him, hearing him, thinking about him. She had loved him with all of her heart. She still loved him. That was something she couldn't deny. He was her first true love. Was he to be her last as well?

* * *

_Oh, let me let go, darlin', won't you_

_I just gotta know_

_If this is for the best_

_Why are you still in my heart_

_Yeah, you're still in my soul_

_Let me let go_

_Let me let go_


End file.
